A Fool's Only Tears
by Strapplekim
Summary: They ran in the rain. They were fools. Sasuhina Oneshot.


A Fool's Only Tears

Oneshot

Note- This is my first oneshot and I have decided to use the song A Fool's Only Tears by Big Bang as an inspiration to this. Since people say it's Sasuke's birthday (?) I was like, ehh what the heck. It's a good reason to write this SasuHina oneshot. lol. Oh, and I'm gonna make Konoha in Korea for this story. XD

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The night, April rain poured down onto the busy streets of the urban city of Konoha. Mothers were holding up their umbrellas to shelter their children from the wet rain. Boyfriends sheltered their girlfriends with their warm leather jackets while pulling up a cab. No one dared to go out into the rain without anything to protect them from the cold rain. Only a certain midnight blue-haired Hyuuga had the courage to run through the rain, not caring if she was soaking wet.

Hinata Hyuuga ran. She ran and ran. It seemed as if she only had one thing on her mind. Hinata dashed through the doors of the apartment building, leaving wet footprints on the red carpet and in the elevator. After many minutes, she found herself in front of a brown, polished wood door that read the number 258 in golden numbers.

She panted heavily trying to catch her breath. After regaining her calm self, Hinata held up her fist attempting to knock on the door. However, once her fist was in midair, she stopped her movement. Her fist remained in the air, a couple of inches from the door, for about 15 seconds. Slowly, Hinata dropped her hand to her side. She wasn't ready to face him. She was the one who suggested that they should part their ways. Now, she ran all the way here wanting to get back together?

"_How pathetic," _Hinata thought. In result from her running about 3 miles to his apartment, she walked away. Away from his apartment. Away from this place. Away from him. Away from the person she loved. Away from the person she broke up with. Away from Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke was standing on the front porch of a certain Hyuuga. He was, too, soaking wet from running in the rain. He stood in front of Hinata's door for about five minutes now. In his mind, Sasuke was contemplating whether or not to knock on the door. She had broken up with him. It would be stupid to face her now. If she finds him in front of her house, Hinata would get the impression that he was a pathetic 24 year old man who couldn't move on with his life. So, he left and walked into the cold, pouring rain.

* * *

The elevator made a "ding" sound, signaling Hinata that she had reached the first floor. Slowly, Hinata walked out of the elevator, ignoring the group of people entering the elevator. She was in a fazed state, reminiscing of all the great times she had had with the Uchiha. While in her day dreaming state, she walked out the front door, not noticing a fazed looking Sasuke who had just entered through the front door. The two passed each other not knowing the other was ever there.

Once Sasuke walked in his apartment, he turned on the radio. Coincidentally, it played one of Hinata's favorite songs, "A Fool's Only Tears" by Big Bang. Sasuke froze once he heard the first line of this song. He slowly sat on his sofa, listening carefully to the words.

_inun danun marun NO WAY  
nan no hana bake morununde  
nowa han sajin hanjang kuthne  
boriji mothago barabone  
ama na no animyon dashin  
sarang irango dubon dashi  
hago shipjido harsudo obso  
negen ije no animyon andwe  
PLEASE COME BACK HERE_

G-dragon rapped. Translated, it meant:

_No way saying that I'll forget you, no way  
I know nothing but you  
a picture of you and me  
not being able to end thing and look towards you  
maybe if not you..  
Loving someone again..  
Even though I want to, I can't  
now if its not you, I can't  
please come back here_

Sasuke was able to feel the desperation of the singer's voice. It showed how he will not give up on his love and will always be waiting. Sasuke felt so foolish. He shouldn't have run away. Feeling like a fool, he cried a single tear. He shed one single foolish tear.

* * *

The next morning, it continued to rain. Hinata opened her front door to get her mail. With an umbrella, she ran out to the mailbox and got her mail.

In the warm comfort of her home, she sat on her couch and looked through her mail. Then, she found a letter that perked her interest.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**To: Hinata Hyuuga**

The envelope didn't contain a stamp or an address, so Hinata suspected that Sasuke had personally delivered this letter. Quickly, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. Her pale white eyes scanned the white piece of paper.

"_**Cuz you're my love**_

_**Thank you for making me happy  
Sorry I couldn't let you love me  
Our hearts combined  
Having to do something  
Now having nothing to do  
Even though I do, I'll love only you  
Even though it hurts, I'll wait for you  
Until then you can come back to me  
I love only you, I love you  
Forever"**_

**- "A Fool's Only Tears" by Big Bang (Your Favorite)**

**Hinata, I love only you, I love you forever…**

Hinata started to cry. She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to keep her from sobbing too loud. Wet, salty tears started to stream down her snow white cheeks.

"_I am a fool. I loved him and still do," _She thought.

Hinata stood up, grabbed her coat and ran out her door. Once again, she didn't remember to grab her umbrella and just ran into the rain to the same place she had left last night.

* * *

It was 8 a.m. in the morning, Sasuke was still in bed, yet, he wasn't sleeping. He kept thinking about Hinata and the letter he left at her place at 12 in the morning. Sasuke was only able to get 2 hours of sleep.

"_I… am… pathetic," _he bitterly thought.

The sound of the doorbell broke his thoughts. Slowly, he got out of bed and put on a white T-shirt. The doorbell rang continuously, starting to anger him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted.

Finally, he got to the door and began to unlock it. When he swung the door open, a flash of indigo rushed towards him and hugged him. He felt his shirt getting wet and knew that the girl was crying. It was Hinata.

"Hinata?" he asked.

She nodded, still crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I was… stupid. I- I sh- shouldn't h-have broken up with you. I love you!" she blurted out her last lines. Hinata saw that he just stood there, not showing a hint of emotion.

"I-," Hinata couldn't continue to speak. She felt his lips on hers. Regaining consciousness, she slowly began to kiss back.

"_If loving you so much makes me a fool, then I will forever be a fool," _they both thought as they shared their kiss.

* * *

Okie dokes! Here's a oneshot, and I will work on my fanfic… like… later. XD

Well if you haven't noticed, I love this song by Big Bang! That's why I used it! And, I improvised this story along the way while listening to the song. Ahaha, well ta-ta for now! I hope you liked it!


End file.
